


Always, and Never

by SeiShonagon



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drug Addiction, Fic Remix, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mucous Membrane, Origin Story, Past Relationship(s), Punk Gary, Punk John, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remix of my friend's fic, "Everything, and Nothing." Re-told from Gary's point of view, in 100 words, as per my usual format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always, and Never

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything, and Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279140) by [SeiShonagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon). 



You always saw me as just a hopeless addict, John, and I suppose it’s true. But you were just as addicted, to privation and anger and your precious damned Have-Nots.

Fucking Hell, John, I would have given you anything, but you never wanted to see that, did you. I wanted more for us. Our music. Our magic. Me and you against the world.

But nature abhors a vacuum, you taught me that, didn’t you, so you took everything.

I believed I could make you understand.

I gave you my all, and now all I can do is watch you hurt.


End file.
